1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aromatizing device for an air compressor apparatus and, more particularly, it relates to an aromatizing device arranged to feed an aromatic component into an air discharged from a pneumatic machinery which utilizes or controls a compressed-air supplied by the air compressor, such as air cylinder, air grinder, air driver, air valve or the like, or to feed an aromatic component into an atmosphere surrounding such pneumatic machinery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known in the art, the pneumatic machinery as mentioned above is arranged to make use of the compressed-air supplied by the air compressor, to perform its own work. During working, the pneumatic machinery discharges the compressed-air into the atmosphere and the compressed-air thus discharged into the atmosphere produces an uncomfortable environment.
It is considered that such bad odor is produced on several reasons. One of the reasons resides in the fact that the compressed-air supplied by the air compressor itself contains bad odor. For example, in the case of the oil-lubricated air compressor the lubricant oil tends to be oxidized owing to heat of compression or heat of sliding friction to produce an oxidized oil or solid material such as carbon or tar. In the case of the oil-less air compressor, carbon particles tend to be produced by sliding movement. Accordingly, the compressed-air is contaminated thereby and thus there is produced an air containing bad odor, which is fed to the pneumatic machinery to operate the same and is discharged into the atmosphere as it is.
The other reason resides in the fact that the air compressor as well as the pneumatic machinery produces bad odor. For example, the air grinder tends to produce bad odor owing to generation of heat of friction.
Under such circumstances, in the fields where sanitary conditions are of importance, such as medical field, dental field, food article field, toilet article field or the like, the measure for avoiding the generation of such bad odor has been heretofore adopted. The measure which has been heretofore adopted resides in arranging a deodorizing device containing an odor absorbing agent on the way of a piping of an air compressor.
Although such deodorizing device containing odor absorbing agent has substantial deodorizing effect, the following problems are still left unsolved.
One of the problems is the fact that the odor absorbing agent used in the deodorizing device consists of activated charcoal, porous alumina, silica gel, synthetic zeolite, ion exchange resin having three-dimensional network atructure or the like and each of them has its own selective characteristic to a specific odor component, so that a specific odor absorbing agent is effective to deodorize some odorous component while it is not effective to deodorize other odorous component, with the result that some odorous component not absorbed by the odor absorbing agent may be discharged into the surrounding atmosphere. It in, therefore, required to selectively use an odor absorbing agent, depending upon the environment and kind of odor produced, but there are many kinds of odorous component, so that it is difficult, in fact, to eliminate 100% of bad odor.
The second problem resides in the fact that in the case of the deodorizing device using the odor absorbing agent, which is arranged on the way of the air passage of the air compressor, the bad odor is discharged into the surrounding atmosphere if the bad odor is produced from the pneumatic machinery which utilizes the compressed-air supplied by the air compressor.